The object of the invention refers to a covering for an energy guide chain, a chain link of an energy guide chain, as well as to an energy guide chain.
Wiring guide units for active guiding of lines, cables or similar with a first end, which are arranged fixed locally, and with a second end, which is movable, are known in numerous embodiments.
The classical wiring guide unit, which is also called energy guide chain, or briefly, energy chain, consists of a number of individual chain links connected to one another by linking. The chain links have separated side mounting links, which are connected to one another through traverse links. The mounting links and the transverse links of the individual chain links, define a common guide channel of the energy guide chain in which lines, cables or similar can be arranged.